The present invention relates generally to videogames and, more particularly, to videogames that utilize reading devices for obtaining information from physical objects for use in videogame play.
Videogames provide fun and enjoyment for many. Videogames allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Videogames allow game players to virtually perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Unfortunately, interacting with a virtual game world of a videogame solely through use of a standard videogame controller may lack a degree of physical interaction with real world objects, potentially reducing a game player's level of immersion in the videogame.